Shock-absorbing strut bearings have already been known (e.g., DE 30 32 199 C1, EP 0 816 140 B1), in which a rubber buffer is arranged in a pot-shaped, metallic housing, wherein the shock absorber is fixed with a carrier piece arranged in the rubber buffer. The drawback of these is that the rubber buffer is pretensioned between two flat surfaces, so that this pretensioning acts directly on the rubber spring and the rubber spring is compressed in the process. The possible path of deformation of the rubber buffer is reduced by the compression of the rubber spring, so that the insulation potential for the vibration absorber decreases.